


merry go round - kurapika x female reader

by d33_dee



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Hisoka Morrow - Freeform, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, HxH October (Hunter X Hunter), Illumi, Killua Zoldyck - Freeform, Kurapika - Freeform, Kurta Clan - Freeform, Melody - Freeform, The Phantom Troupe, Zoldyck, Zoldyck Family - Freeform, chain user, chain user x reader, chrollo, chrollo lucifer - Freeform, fan fiction, gon freecs - Freeform, hisoka - Freeform, hunter x hunter fanfiction, hxh - Freeform, illumi zoldyck - Freeform, kurapika kurta - Freeform, kurapika kurta x reader, kurapika x reader - Freeform, kurta, machi - Freeform, melody hunter x hunter, shalnark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d33_dee/pseuds/d33_dee
Summary: Kurapika is searching for the phantom troupe, hoping to kill each one of them. He gets a text message from an anonymous number telling him about a banquet some of the phantom troupe members are attending. Will Kurapika finally get justice for his murdered clan? Who will he meet there?
Relationships: Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Kurapika x female reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> in this fan fiction, most of the phantom troupe members are in greed island except for two members who will be revealed throughout the story. also, english is not my first language so please excuse my grammar or spelling mistakes and i just started writing fan fictions, so please leave some constructive criticism in the comments, thank you so much and enjoy the first chapter!! :) <3

While gon and killua are playing greed island, kurapika is still searching for the rest of the phantom troupe, hoping to kill each and every last one of them with his own hands and chains. Then, an anonymous number contacted him saying that the rest of the phantom troupe members are gonna be at a ball, celebrating a well known criminal’s release from jail. Kurapika responds, doubting this person’s information and claiming that it was false. The stranger sends a photo of the invite as proof to kurapika, he replied asking for the invite so he can “meet” the phantom troupe members, the anonymous texter agrees to give him their invite, but with the fee of getting a drop of blood from a phantom troupe member. Kurapika seals the deal with the texter, the stranger then texts him the date, time and place of where they’re meeting, so that he can get his invite. 24 hours passed by, kurapika goes to the specified place at the exact time the person said to meet him at. When he arrived, he finds a mysterious black figure with an arm reaching out, holding the invite. Kurapika grabs the invite, thanking the anonymous figure. He starts reading the invite, realizing the banquet was a day from now. He goes to the nearest clothing shop and rents a suit for the ball. When kurapika goes back home, he finds melody on the coach, she asks him about the suit, he quickly answers and sprints to his room so he can get some sleep before his encounter with the rest of the phantom troupe members, he lays down on his bed so he can rest, but he cant get a blink of sleep. All his thoughts are about his time with the rest of the kurta clan, he’s finally gonna get justice for his family, isn’t that what he always wanted, but he feels as though there’s a hole in his heart, its not something physical, the hole in his heart is missing someone. He feels like there’s someone out there who would understand his pain and would help him get through his traumatic past. A single tear drop runs down his face and gets absorbed by his white sheets, he closes his eyes and falls into a deep slumber. Kurapika awakens at the sun shining between his see-through curtain and into his eyes, he looks at his clock, “7:48 a.m”, 12 hours and 12 minutes until the banquet commences, he gets up after smelling melody’s coffee. He walks into the kitchen and takes the fresh cup of coffee melody was holding out for him, he chugs it while its hot, he loves the warm feeling of the coffee running down his throat and the bittersweet aftertaste, he doesn’t mind the pain. Melody winces as she watches him chug the hot coffee even though she isn’t the one drinking it, she advises him to not do it again, but he ignores her scoldings and walks to the coach, throwing himself on it. After sitting around all day, he looks at the clock, “6:59 p.m”, exactly an hour and one minute until the banquet starts, he jumps to his room, changes into his rental suit, starts fixing his hair and hides his chains so that people won’t suspect him of being the chain user. Kurapika looks at the clock once again, “7:28 p.m”, he looks at himself in the mirror one last time before running out, melody stops him before he goes out to fix his bow tie, she smiles lovingly at him as she watches him leave out the door. Melody loves kurapika, not in a romantic way, in a platonic way. She wants the best and only the best for kurapika, thats why she always looks after him, she cares for him, deeply. Kurapika runs out the door and starts walking to the banquet plaza which is specified on the invite pamphlet, he looks at his watch while standing in-front of the plaza door, “7:59 p.m”. This is gonna be a long night. He walks in the plaza door, hoping no one would notice him come in, he gives his invite to the security guard and rushes in, attempting to blend into the surroundings by going to the food table, he starts looking out for some of the phantom troupe members. While doing that a person pokes his shoulder, he looks to the side annoyed at the person interrupting his investigation. It was a woman staring right at him, he starts staring back out of shock and doesn’t notice how close their faces were, he pulls back, a slight blush covers his cheeks, and starts walking away. The woman follows him around for a couple of minutes before he gets fed up, he turns around and politely asks his stalker to stop following him, she whispers to him, “i know youre not a criminal.” shocked, he grabs her hand pulls her aside to continue to the conversation, he threatens her “if you say anything to anyone about me being here, i won’t hesitate to rip your head off.” She pulls her hand out of his grip, promising that she isnt gonna say anything, but with a catch. “i wont tell anyone, but you have to dance with me.” kurapika looks at her confused but agrees to the task only to keep her mouth shut. “By the way, I still didn’t get your name?” Kurapika asks her, “(y/n) (l/n)” she says, “i’m kurapika kurta.” he replied and starts walking away, she widens her eyes after hearing his last name, knowing about the massacre and how the scarlet eyes were being sold on the black market. Kurapika sees her widened pupils from the corner of his eyes, he puts on an emotionless expression and continues looking for the troupe members with y/n following him around. While they were walking around, a song came on, Merry Go Round from Howl’s Moving Castle, y/n grabs kurapika’s hand, “remember the promise you made earlier?” she said while winking at him, kurapika, annoyed, takes her hand and they move to the dance floor which was empty except for one other couple dancing. Kurapika never paid attention to the couple until he took y/n’s hand.... It was machi and shalnark from the phantom troupe. kurapika’s scarlet colored eyes break through the contact lenses hiding them, but he decides to keep his composure and handle things in a calm manner, he grips y/n’s hands hard enough for her to flinch at the pain, they walk towards the dance floor and start ball room dancing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kind of short so i apologize for that, but since this fic isnt getting a lot of hits and kudos ive been pretty unmotivated to update a lot, but i’ll try regardless for the people who enjoy my fic and um yeah thats it! enjoy chapter two :) and please leave some constructive criticism in the comments thank you!!!

You and Kurapika start ballroom dancing while keeping a close eye on the couple, each step, each move they make, kurapika gets even angrier than before. he continues to grip your hand harder and harder till you start to flinch and whisper in his ear, telling him to stop. 

kurapika realizes what he’s doing to you and immediately loosens his grip and starts holding your hand in a more gentle way, “im so sorry, i didnt know that i was doing that. i apologize if i hurt your hand.” he said, you shook your head gesturing that it wasnt a big deal and continued dancing with kurapika.

you noticed that he wanted to keep his eye out for the two phantom troupe members so you started moving closer to machi and shalnark with each move they make. kurapika gestures you to dance further away from the couple by lightly tapping your back, sending chills down your spine, you started to blush while dancing with the blonde haired chain user. 

You and Kurapika continued swaying your bodies to the rhythm of the song, while dancing he put his face closer to your neck so people wouldn’t recognize him, he breathed in your sweet scent, he couldn’t quite figure out what was so addicting about your perfume. Your cheeks turn blood red as he continues to rest his head on your shoulder.

Kurapika exhales into your neck causing you to lightly gasp, he noticed and slightly chuckled, he starts humming to the charming violin thats echoing in the ballroom, his voice sending vibrations that go straight to your heart. Even though he just met you, he feels at home in your presence, he feels as though he’s known you for years. He lifts his head up from your neck to see that Machi and Shalnark are no where to be found, his eyes widened at the missing couple, he grabs and walks out of the dance. “I got to into it, this is all my fault.” Kurapika thinks to himself. 

Finally getting a hold of the situation, you pull your hand away from his grip, slightly pulling Kurapika with you, he angrily turns around only to look at you with his scarlet eyes. You were about to say something, but seeing him like that scared you, you knew about the chain user before meeting him in the ball, you knew that he killed one of the spiders, you knew that he was one of the last surviving members of the kurta clan, he piqued your interest, but you never saw what he looked like.

So, it was a surprise to find out how gorgeous the chain user actually was, his blonde shoulder length hair which flowed in the wind, his tiny sharp nose which highlights the rest of his facial features, his eyes that shined like rubies every time he saw the spiders. His eyes especially fascinated you, the way his complete and utter sadness are reflected onto them, you can truly feel the amount of pain and sorrow he went through just by looking at his eyes.

You didn’t realize that you were staring right into Kurapika’s eyes until he snapped you out of it, “Can you take this seriously, I can’t catch them if you’re just gonna stare at me. Y’know what, goodbye. I don’t care if you tell people that I’m the chain user.” he said before storming off to find Machi and Shalnark, leaving you behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: KIDNAPPING!!!  
> NOTE: There will be a special reoccurring character that is canonically in greed island, but in this fic, they are not!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (hiiii, i wrote this really quickly and didnt check for the grammar or spelling and its kinda short so please excuse my mistakes because english isn’t my first language and im trying to expand my vocabulary and knowledge of the language so i can write better!!!! enjoy chapter 3 :) <3)

“Can you take this seriously, I can’t catch them if you’re just gonna stare at me. Y’know what, goodbye. I don’t care if you tell people that I’m the chain user.” he said before storming off to find Machi and Shalnark, leaving you behind. Still in a state of shock, you watch him walk away from you, leaving you dumbfounded. You tried following Kurapika, but you lost him, you eventually gave up and walked back to your seat, then, suddenly, your vision turned black. 

You were knocked out. You woke up in a dark room with your hands and legs tied, your mouth shut with duct tape, and three shadowy figures standing in front of you, two who you were very familiar with and one mysterious orange haired man with a tear and a star under his eyes. 

You tried talking, but the duct tape blocked words from leaving your mouth. “Wow. Isn’t she cute, i didn’t think that the chain user’s girlfriend is this pretty.” The unknown figure said, with a slight moan leaving his mouth. “Hisoka, shut up,” Machi scolded the man who you assume is Hisoka. “okay, do you know why we have you here?” She continued, “How is she gonna speak with tape on her mouth?” Shalnark explained with confusion clearly plastered on his face, the pink haired spider stared at him for a couple of seconds before ripping the tape of off your lips. 

“Can I have the tape?” Hisoka exclaimed. Not questioning what he said, Machi gave him the tape and turned to Shalnark, “Can you come with me for a second?”, Astonished by Machi’s seemingly normal reaction, Hisoka questioned, “Wait, wait hold on. Did you really think that I wanted the tape?” Machi ignored him while walking with Shalnark to another room. Hisoka quickly followed them, “Did you really think that i wanted it?!?!?!” His voice echoed through the empty and disgustingly moist place.

Meanwhile, Kurapika, not knowing that you were taken by the two troupe members, was searching for you after he lashed out at you to apologize for his behavior, but he couldn’t find you anywhere after a few minutes of searching, so he started to search for Machi and Shalnark, but he couldn’t find them either. He became suspicious.

He asked a random person if they saw you or the troupe members, “I saw a girl with pink hair and a blonde fella carry someone outside.” The person said while pointing at the door that they left from, Kurapika’s heart races, “What did the person they were carrying look like?”, “I think it was a girl and she was (skin colour) and she had (eye colour) eyes, and (hair type) hair.” Kurapika’s heart sinks to his stomach, he knew that something bad was going to happen to you and he couldn’t do anything about it. He runs out the door hoping to save you.


End file.
